kaleidostarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta Passel
Rosetta Passel is one of Sora's many friends in the Kaleido Star anime. While she was raised in France, her original birth took place in Belgium. She has been a diabolo prodigy since she was nine years old, when she won her first diabolo tournament, and once went by the nickname of "The Diabolo Machine" due to her flawless performances and cold personality. Like Layla, Sora helps change Rosetta's outlook on everything when they become friends. When Rosetta joins the main cast in the second season, she sees Sora as a role model figure and wants to be just like her while a strong sister like bond grows between them. Rosetta is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi in the Japanese anime while Serena Varghese voices her in the English anime. Character Description * Gender: Female * Home: Belgium, Raised in France * Age: 14 * Astrological Sign: Aries * Known Aliases: The Diabolo Prodigy, Diabolo Machine * Affiliation: Kaleido Stage, Freedom Lights (Mia invited her to join) * Family: Miss Passel (Mother, Agent), Unknown Father * Friends: Sora Naegino, Anna Heart, Mia Guillem, Marion Benigni, Johnathan, Layla Hamilton, Yuri Killian, Ken Robbins, Sarah Dupont, May Wong, Leon Oswald and Fool * Specialty: Diabolo, Trapeze (training under Sora) * Interesting Fact: Surprisingly, Rosetta never really went to an actual school while growing up or played on a swing. She was taught via computer and she was too focused on learning diabolo. Season One Rosetta had a very small role in the first season. In her debut episode, she was invited to Kaleido Stage to perform diabolo for a week. While Sora and the others watch from outside his office, Kalos asks Sora to care for Rosetta while she is here and they bunk together in Sora's room. At first, Rosetta is mean to Sora, wondering how Sora could watch over her when she knows nothing about her (she made a slight mistake when speaking about where she was born). Rosetta first demonstrates her skills before the performance Cinderella and performs flawlessly. However, the audience is bored and stays silent even when her performance is done. Kalos plans to end her contract and Rosetta turns to tears because she is not making the audience applause, even though Layla says she performed very well. Sora asks Kalos to give Rosetta one more chance and he does, provided Sora trains her for the rest of the week. But soon after, Rosetta leaves the dorms and begins to head down for the airport after a talk with her agent on the phone. Sora and Sarah catch her in the elevator sulking and they tell Rosetta the news. While training with Rosetta for diabolo, Sora is not getting the hang of it and Rosetta is disgusted that Sora is supposed to be her partner for her next performance. While she tries to leave for the airport again, Ken and Marion catch her and bring her back to Kaleido Stage to see a show that Sora and Johnathan are doing. While apart of the audience, Rosetta sees how Sora manages to make everyone applaud and smile even when Johnathan is upstaging her most of the time. When she attends the showing of Cinderella, Rosetta is shocked to see Sora making the entire audience applaud for her, stating it's nothing like the performances she gave. Rosetta, now certain that Sora can help her, tells her that she still would like to perform with her. When their big performance comes, it's a diabolo battle on swinging platforms. Sora and Rosetta throw a diabolo back and forth to each other, attempting to get it into the other's goal. And during the performance, Rosetta loses her balance and makes a fault. But despite it, she wins the battle and hears the audience applaud. She tells Sora she hasn't felt this happy since her first diabolo championship, also adding that she had almost forgotten how it made her feel before she performed with her, and thanks Sora with a hug and kiss. She then leaves Kaleido Stage but turns to wave goodbye to Sora in the taxi, saying "Merci Sora" before the episode ends. She returns half way through the season when Yuri takes over Kaleido Stage. She is invited to join Freedom Lights, the new company that Sora and friends start. She quickly accepts the invite and is a strong supporter to the group despite her first belief that they would be doing another diabolo battle upon her return. When they go to Marine Park to perform, her diabolo skills have now made the audience applaud and smile like how Sora showed her. It's also thanks to Rosetta that they manage to enter the world performance tournament after losing their deal with Marine Park, but that ultimately backfired as the Masked Star's (Layla) identity was forcefully revealed by an enraged Yuri. Even though she seemingly "disappears" after this point, she returns just in time to join the audience in seeing Sora and Layla performing The Legendary Great Maneuver, an event that would change Rosetta's outlook on performing from that point on. New Wings Shortly following the start of the new season, roughly following the second episode at the same time May was moving into the dormitories, Sora finds Rosetta in her shower late one night after she runs away. She tells Sora that she ran away from her agent to become a member of Kaleido Stage and become a trapeze artist, telling about how watching her and Layla's final performance left her so moved that she wanted to hear the same applause for herself one day too. Sora agrees to watch over Rosetta, even after Rosetta told her that her agent would probably give her "a thousand lashes" if she was caught, and makes sure no one finds her. But while Sora is out for a performance of Sayuki, Rosetta sneaks into the training room and gets into a fight with May about Sora's skills. She accidentally reveals herself and is soon chased by Sora, Kalos, Ken, Jerry and her agent (who came to Kaleido Stage knowing Rosetta would go there). Her agent gets into a fight with her, which is then revealed that Rosetta's agent is really her mother. She didn't want Rosetta to return to Kaleido Stage fearing that she would turn back into a machine since it was her mother's forceful training as well as Rosetta driving herself into the ground that originally caused Rosetta to become the "diabolo machine". But after seeing her smiling with Sora, her mother remembers that it was Kaleido Stage that returned Rosetta's smile to her. She then allows Rosetta to join Kaleido Stage, the official mark of Rosetta going from a secondary character to a full fledge main character for the rest of the series. During the series, Rosetta is now seen with Sora's group of friends and constantly supports her as she works to train her body to handle the trapeze. Since she is now a main character, Rosetta's true self emerges from beyond her title as a diabolo prodigy. It's revealed in two episodes that Rosetta is HORRIBLE at doing household chores such as doing laundry, cooking her own meals, washing dishes, cleaning curtains and replacing light bulbs (in which all end in either a giant mess or things breaking). This can easily be proved in Rosetta's return episode as she had broken Sora's dishes, ripped the curtains, broke a light bulb and sucked up Fool in the vacuum. Despite all her faults and the pressure she puts on herself, Sora and Rosetta have a very close, sister like bond with each other. In an episode later following her official joining of the cast, Kalos informs her of her performing diabolo, but Rosetta argues stating that she won't perform unless it was on the trapeze. She also made a one sided bet that if she couldn't master the trapeze in three days, she would quit Kaleido Stage. Desperate for help, her first action is to go to Sora for help and she agrees to be Rosetta's trainer. At first, Rosetta cannot get the hang of it since she doesn't have the muscle strength to make the bars swing and has to train at a lower height. Rosetta is slowly progressing without the interruption of May and her hurtful sarcasm. Rosetta feels like she would never get the hang of it until Sora decided that the best thing for her to do would be to take a break and enjoy playing in the park. During that time, she gets to experience playing in the park, something she never was able to do growing up while she met some of Marion's friends from school and helped teach them (and a clumsy Sora) tricks to improving their juggling. During one of her moments on the swing set with Sora, after Sora started the swing, Rosetta sees Kaleido Stage from the swing and tries to get Sora to see it. She pushes them off with a great force and they were both able to see Kaleido Stage from there, which Sora surprises Rosetta by saying that Sora wasn't doing anything that time and Rosetta got the swing to go by herself. Even with her time up and her skill at the trapeze fairly weak, Kalos forgets about her bet, saying he never even agreed to it in the first place, and Rosetta stays at Kaleido Stage while still receiving lessons from Sora. Kalos, though, tells Rosetta that he hopes to see her as a top trapeze artist in three years. After Sora lost at the Circus Festival and quit because of shame, Rosetta is among Sora's friends when she returns an episode later. She was extremely worried about Sora and even offered to let her live with her in her dorm room with her contract terminated. She also received a Japanese lion puppet from Sora as a souvenir from her return from Japan, something she found a bit scary at first due to it's face. She also joins Anna and the others in performing a special show for Sora on the Children's Stage showing how devoted friends they are and how Sora never got a chance to sit back and watch a show since she joined. Later, Sora and friends return to France, Rosetta meets Alen, Leon's old trainer, and tries to get him to help her learn trapeze. At first, Alen rejects her since she fumbled on his old trapeze equipment, mocking Kaleido Stage's talent qualities if they would let someone like her join, but quickly changes his mind once he sees Rosetta's diabolo skills to their fullest, stating that she's just a beginner at the trapeze. When Sora and the others catch up with her, they learn the history of Leon and his sister Sophie, as well as some insight to The Angel's Maneuver. While Rosetta got to perform with Sora again during the car exhibition show, Rosetta's first big break on Kaleido Stage came when she was a member of Swan Lake as one of the supporting characters. But sadly, Rosetta doesn't believe she can do it, but gets some surprising help from May and goes on to perform with her as her partner. When Sora performs the Angel's Maneuver successfully during the show's climax and becomes a Kaleido Star, Rosetta mysteriously discovers that she can now see Fool and walks away frightened like Sora was. All Fool can say is that the dream to become a Kaleido Star has been passed on, and it now rests within Rosetta, possibly hinting that Rosetta is to surpass Sora like how Sora surpassed Layla. The Princess Without A Smile OVA In the OVA, The Princess Without A Smile, Rosetta is chosen to be Sora's partner for the upcoming performance, titled the same as the OVA, as the princess. During training, she is having a hard time as she can't handle being a lead role yet, yet she says that figuring out her role is easy at first since it sounds like her when she was the "Diabolo machine". She soon starts doubting herself very much and runs away. When she waits at a bus stop, she sees Fool's mask stuck in a spider web (thanks to Sora flinging him away earlier) and sees all the memories locked away in his mask. She soon realizes what everyone's feelings can do just as Sora and friends find her. She returns and joins Sora for the performance. Right as Sora and Rosetta are about to go on, Sora sees an illusion of an older version of Rosetta by her side in one of the outfits from the Legendary Great Maneuver and turns to Sora saying "Thank You, Sora...." before Sora snaps back to normal. Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good da yo! Good! In the third OVA for Kaleido Star, done completely in chibi style and computer animated, Rosetta is apart of the five main characters singing the opening theme of "Yakusoku no Bashe e" with Sora, Anna, Mia and Layla. In the actual OVA, Rosetta hosts a section called "The Amazing Attempt at Diabolo" where she tries to teach Ken the basics about diabolo performing. While she is performing with little problems, Ken's constant daydreaming and cluelessness causes him to blunder at most of the things Rosetta teaches him. Also during the performance, Rosetta sometimes says hurtful things to Ken that causes the entire audience to laugh and make Ken feel embarrassed. At the end, he is the one billed with Rosetta's payment for the diabolo performance. The things Rosetta teaches are: * The standard length of a diabolo string should be at least up to your neck or chest with one stick on the ground * How to spin the diabolo * A basic trick by catching the diabolo on the string after launching it upward * An advanced trick called the "Elevator" by using the diabolo string wrapped around the diabolo Character Relationships with Rosetta Sora Naegino Sora is arguably the first friend Rosetta makes at Kaleido Stage. When Rosetta first came to Kaleido Stage, she was generally cold towards Sora and got annoyed by the slightest mistake Sora made. She was heartbroken after Kalos told her that he would terminating her contract after her first performance before Cinderella, in which she couldn't make the audience applaud even after performing flawlessly. Rosetta's reaction was calling her mother and later arranging to leave Kaleido Stage late the same night. But Sora found Rosetta and passed on the news of them performing together, making Rosetta even more disgusted since Sora was a general failure at diabolo from the start. She then tried again to leave but her taxi was pulled over by Ken and he told her she had to come back for something. When she returned, she saw Sora performing with Johnathan by the pool and embarrassing herself while Johnathan practically stole the show. While watching with Marion, she tells Rosetta that there's something about Sora that seems magical. She's able to pull off a really spectacular stunt after she makes so many mistakes. When Rosetta saw her performing with Anna and Mia during Cinderella, something in Rosetta changed and she saw Sora as someone she could perform with. When it came time for their show, Sora and Rosetta's diabolo battle had the entire audience applauding for them and Rosetta started remembering how happy diabolo made her feel. She left, but not before bidding Sora goodbye, the next day. Following her debut episode, Rosetta is one of Sora's closest friends and the first to offer her help or company when she needs it most (she even offered to share her room when Sora returned to Kaleido Stage after the Circus Festival incident). Fool When Rosetta first met Fool, her general reaction was the same as Sora. She was scared of Fool's sudden appearance and rushed off, leaving Fool saying that the dream of being a Kaleido Stage has passed to the next "fool" (meaning Rosetta). Unlike Sora or Layla's relationship with Fool, Rosetta believes Fool is a great teacher and calls him "Master Fool", or "Sensei" Fool in Japanese, which has Fool filled with happiness. While he believes Rosetta is more gullible in lulling into a pervert scenario, Sora is the first to stop him. The only time their relationship with each other is seen is during the Kaleido Stage OVA: The Princess Who Never Smiles. This is because Rosetta doesn't meet Fool until the series finale. Layla Hamilton Layla was the first to praise Rosetta's performance while Kalos generally disliked it. Rosetta and Layla are probably on even level since they were both top performers at what their mastery was (Rosetta was a diabolo professional while Layla's talents were the trapeze). When Rosetta thinks of Sora's performances, she likes to mirror her to Layla. Not much else can probably be said since Rosetta and Layla have little interaction during the series. May Wong May is automatically despised by Rosetta for mocking Sora's skills, leading to their first argument during her return episode in New Wings. While May puts down Sora and makes fun of her skills, Rosetta believes Sora is amazing and says that there's no way May would be able to see Sora for what she truly is capable of. Her hate for May continues throughout most of the second season until Leon's incident during his and May's comeback show following the Circus Festival. It can easily be seen that Rosetta thinks May is still ridiculous or a bit creepy (she has a disturbed face when May announced her opinion change of Sora right to their faces). But under all that, Rosetta and May are good friends and they performed together during Swan Lake, since it was May's words that got Rosetta to be more into Swan Lake when she felt unable to perform. Ken Alongside Anna, Mia, Sarah and Marion, Rosetta tries to get Ken to be more open to Sora and helps push him in the right direction. But all their attempts fail as Ken is too shy to tell Sora his feelings directly to her. She's probably one of the many people to unknowingly embarrass Ken in public (she continued saying hurtful things to him during the third Kaleido Star OVA). Still, Rosetta and Ken are friends too. Performances Through the Series *''Cinderella'' - Opening entertainment * The Diabolo Battle - Competed With Sora, Rosetta wins * Freedom Lights - Member * Exhibition Show - Squirrel (Supporting Cast, performed with Sora and May) * Swan Lake - Young Fairy (Supporting Cast) * The Princess Without A Smile - Princess (Lead, partnered with Sora) Rosetta Picture Gallery Image:1174226997.jpg|Rosetta in Swan Lake Image:1156754950.jpg|Rosetta's casual wear Image:Rosetta571fad.jpg|Rosetta's debut outfit on Kaleido Stage Image:Rosetta02.jpg|Rosetta during the diabolo battle with Sora Image:SoraRosettahug.jpg|Sora and Rosetta's friendship braced in a hug Image:39.jpg|Rosetta practicing as the princess Image:5652_31056.jpg|Rosetta, at nine, when she won her first diabolo championship Image:Rosettaworried.jpg|Rosetta leaning on Sora while struggling with her lead role Songs Featuring Rosetta * Blanc et Noir - Sora Naegino and Rosetta Passel - Kaleido Star OVA 1: The Princess Without A Smile, Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ * Yakusoku no Bashe e - Sora, Anna, Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good day yo! Good * Under the Rose - Rosetta Passel - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ * Everlasting Rainbow - Sora, Anna, Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ Category:Characters